Just a Memory
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: I placed the photo face-down on the bench, a sudden wave of déjà vu washing over me; muttering quietly under my breath, I turned so that my back was to the picture frame, sauntering toward the open door. “Only a mere memory, nothing more...”


**a/n: This was actually just a random off-topic story that I did in year 7 for an English assignment, so please don't judge TOO harshly on it, ne? ^ ^ I figured I'd share it since I put quite a bit of thought into it, but... =_= I thank you; arigato gozaimasu! ENJOY (or at least TRY to...)! XD**

**Disclaimer: Heheheheheheheheheh! It is now official; Sasuke's first child is named Shien, after nobody in particular (means 'purple blaze'.... I won't tell you what Sasuke and I were doing at the time of his conception to call him such a thing... *blush*)! XD Oh, yeah, Naruto isn't mine; he belongs to Hinata, and it can STAY THAT WAY!!**

* * *

**Sasuke x Itachi fanfic**

**Oneshot**

* * *

_**~ Just a memory... ~**_

* * *

"Mom! Dad! What's wrong? What are you doing, big brother? No, Itachi, stop it... NOOOOO!"

'_SLASH!' 'SPLATTER!' 'THUD!'_

"You're pathetic, little brother. Lying on the floor, crying for those weaklings; they're dead, so stop acting like a little baby."

I lay on the floor, bawling my eyes out; mother and father are dead. _'They're dead! Why? Why couldn't I protect you both? Why am I so weak? This feeling... I feel as if my stomach is being torn out!'_

'_BLURRCH!' 'Cough, cough, cough!'_ I threw up.

I pushed myself off the ground, frightened and distraught; I stared at Itachi in horror, tears cascading down my cheeks, as he slowly, but surely, approached in sheer silence, showing no remorse for the act he had just committed. I could _see_ the bloodlust in his expressionless eyes, just as clearly as I could smell the splattered, spilt blood of my parents; it smelt fouler than sulphur, mixed with expired eggs and milk. I felt the urge to throw up again.

Shaking violently, I stood up and backed away, before my legs gave way, and I collapsed to the hard, cold floor of my home. I looked at Itachi's cold face, pale white against the moonlit sky that was pouring through the open window; that's when I noticed it. Itachi's sharingan. It's a bloodline trait, kekkei genkai, that is carried exclusively in the Uchiha Clan; my Clan. But now, not only my parents, but all of my relatives are dead; this catastrophe was all caused by one person, and that person is... Itachi!

My older sibling caused all this bloodshed in less than half an hour; my own _brother_! Itachi was observing my chakra flow with it; his eyes were cold, calculating, piercing. My heart practically stopped, my fear growing every second he stared.

I scrambled off of the ground, flew out of the room, and stumbled out of the house; I ran as fast as my jelly-legs could carry me, but stopped dead in my tracks as Itachi stood right in front of my only escape.

_'He's too fast! He's going to kill me, I know it!'_ But astonishingly, he stepped to the side of my path, and, just as I was about to bolt like a jack-rabbit, he stated bluntly, with a cold ring to it, "Run little brother; live your pathetic life in fear. Your hate's not strong enough; keep on living, let your anguish grow into a hate more scolding than a burning fire. If you ever intend to kill me, that's what you're going to have to do; run, Sasuke. Cling to your life; run! Protect your precious existence; RUN!" I didn't hesitate at this gesture; I flew passed him, fresh tears flowing off my face, bangs sticking to my forehead from all of my perspiration.

My chest heaved as I ran continuously, for what seemed like forever, but was only about ten minutes; a thunder storm began to form, and as I found shelter in an abandoned house, it began to pour down heavily, lightning crackling in the background. I collapsed in complete and utter exhaustion; my distress was what caused me to wail with the howling wind, for endless hours until it lulled me into a disturbed, uncomfortable sleep.

I re-awoke forty-five minutes later, tears rolling yet again, from my re-enactment of the Uchiha Clan slaughter, performed by none other than Itachi; thoughts raced through my mind as I placed myself in a corner, arms wrapped around my knees, staring at nothing in particular with my tired, glazed-over eyes. Hours passed by, which only felt like minutes; all was silent. Until, suddenly, the door to the house I was sheltering in was thrown open, and there stood Lord Hokage the 3rd; he was followed by highly skilled jonin, who looked rather concerned.

I was deeply consumed in self-pity that I really didn't care what they felt; they held an abrupt discussion, but I didn't care less what they said. Nothing could possibly make this pain go away. As I sat motionless on the floor, the 3rd Hokage walked over and picked me up, scooping me into his frail yet tough arms; I hardly noticed, but even so, I let him carry me away. Whatever awaited me now was surely something better than what I had witnessed the night before.

* * *

"Why do I feel this way?" I asked myself out loud.

"Why does it hurt so much? This feeling... is suffocating... Why...? Why? WHY?!"

I was sitting on the edge of a hospital bed, crying yet again; I was about to get up and run, but I was abruptly stopped dead in my tracks by the Hokage. He looked at me with such kindness; it was then that I realised why it hurt so much. It was because I loved them all so much; I LOVED them, and I never said it.

"Mother... Father... Forgive me! PLEASE!"

* * *

"Huff, huff, huff, huff, huff, huff!" I awoke with a start. "Only a mere memory, nothing more."

'_Why am I remembering something that happened when I was seven? That was almost eight years ago.'_ I pulled the sheets that kept me warm over the night off, sweat dripping all over my body; I stood up, walked over to my personal bathroom and bathed quickly. Not long after that, I pulled on some clean pants and went to get a cold drink of water; as I consumed the beverage, I noticed a picture in a frame sitting on the bench nearby.

It was the photograph of my friends and first sensei; Kakashi Hatake, the sharingan warrior, the copycat ninja, and so on so forth. But my eyes could not look away from one figure in particular; Naruto Uzumaki. In the past, I always thought of him as a rival, one that I had to be ahead of, but the truth is, I always wanted to be friends with him; it must have started a little while after... the, uh... _incident_.

We're so much alike, and yet, we couldn't control our competitive spirits; I guess I miss him, but it's too late to turn back. Orochimaru's trying to help me to defeat Itachi, and that's exactly what I want of him. But I love Naruto like a brother, and it has become difficult being away from him; then, there's Sakura Haruno. She told me that she loved me more than anything in the world, and that she'd do anything for me, but I refused to believe her; now... well, I, uh... I'm kind of confused as to what I feel for her.

Whenever I see this photo, I always remember the things we went through together; what will become of _them_? "Dear Sasuke-kun; let us train now." Orochimaru had appeared out of nowhere, but I had long since detected his unwanted presence in the doorway behind me; reluctantly, I replied, the discomfort I felt at speaking to the obvious snake-paedo evident.

"Yeah, Orochimaru. Let us leave." I placed the photo face-down on the bench, a sudden wave of déjà vu washing over me; muttering quietly under my breath, I turned so that my back was to the picture frame, sauntering toward the open door.

I was leaving everything behind me once again, never looking back over my shoulder, even as I spoke words of hushed simplicity.

_"Only a mere memory, nothing more..." _

* * *

_**~owarimashita~ **_

* * *

**a/n: Well! That is the end of a REALLY BAD story! Sumimasen deshita! *-bows to floor-* As I mentioned in my earlier note, I wrote this in the 7****th**** grade, so yeah, not as good as I would have liked it, but a shitload better than the original copy; who woulda thought that there would have been so many grammatical errors in it??**_**o.O **_

**Aaaaaannnnyways , my love to all who read this fic, and there will be dedications in my future chapters of whatever fic I manage to get to first (**_**Chasing Your Shadow**_** or **_**Fourth time's the Charm**_**) for whomever is lovely and awesome enough to leave me a review! ^^**

** Oh, and I have a poll up on my profile if any of you are interested; it's to vote for a sequel to **_**'Last chance at Love'**_**, and I DO have an idea of what I wanna do with that one, but it's all up to you guys! XD Love to hear from ya! =3 So with that, au revoir, ciao, sayonara, and I hope to hear from you guys soonest! =D**

**-:Sasukeluva 4eva out:- **


End file.
